welcome , my little brother
by Atozuka Yuu Satoshi
Summary: Ryoma mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dia anak Yatim Piatu, akhirnya ryoga Meminta bantuan kepada Tezuka. Chapter 3 Update.
1. my birthday, my nightmare

**Disclaimer **: Prince Of Tennis

**Summary** : ryoma mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dia menjadi anak yatim piatu, dan ryoga meminta bantuan pada tezuka

**WARNING**: tergantung pada imajinasi anda.

**--------------------------**

**ARRRGGGHHH !!!**

**Karena, sebuah kesalahan bodoh akhirnya cerita yang sebelumnya telah terhapus dengan sukses. Mine… kau pintar sekali..**

**Jadi, secara terpaksa aku harus membuat cerita lain. Hiks.. T-T**

**---------------------------**

**24 Desember.**

Seharusnya hari itulah, ryoma bersenang-senang dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-14. Semua keluarga berkumpul, tawa, canda, bahagia, hal-hal itulah yang harusnya ada diulang tahunnya. Tapi, justru sebaliknya. Keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Beruntung dia masih hidup dan hanya mengalami luka-luka. Hanya saja, keluarganya sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Dan mulai hari itulah, hari ulang tahun baginya adalah mimpi buruk bagi ryoma.

**25 Desember**

Natal sudah tiba.

Tahun ini, rumah ryoma terlihat sangat ramai. Tapi bukan ramai dengan tawa bahagia merayakan natal. Tapi kesedihan. Semua tidak menyangka kalau keluarga echizen akan mengalami hal tragis seperti ini. Senpai-senpainya, bahkan tim tennis lain seperti Hyotei, Rikkai, dan lainnya datang untuk berziarah sekaligus menghibur ryoma.

Setelah insiden itu, ryoma sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah cuek yang sering dia perlihatkan pada semua penziarah.

Justru wajah murung dan mata sedih yang dia perlihatkan. Semua tim bisa merasakan hal yang berbeda dari ryoma. Bahkan, eiji yang biasanya selalu memeluk ryoma dengan gaya kucing-nya. Hanya bisa memeluknya dengan lembut dan mengatakan " O-chibi… jangan menangis ya.. kami ada disampingmu. " Dengan senyum lembutnya.

Ryoma hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Tiba-tiba, ryoga datang dengan membuka pintu dengan kasarnya. Dia terlihat sangat lusuh dan berkeringat. Sepertinya, dia pulang dari amerika dan datang dengan terburu-buru.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ryoga langsung memeluk ryoma yang sedang duduk sambil memegang bunga pemakaman.

" chibisuke… gomenasai… "

Ryoma masih diam dan masih memasang wajah sedihnya.

" Aku… aku tak dapat melindungimu… gomenasai… chibisuke."

Ryoma hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dan perlahan-lahan, ryoma bisa merasakan kalau air matanya jatuh kepipi-nya.

**Setelah pemakaman**

Ryoma sudah tertidur didepan altar pemakaman sambil memeluk karupin, Ryoga yang melihat adiknya sudah tertidur langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Semua tamu yang berziarah sudah pulang terkecuali tezuka.

Tezuka masih dirumah ryoma karena ryoga ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang sepertinya sangat penting.

" ne… buchou, silakan kopinya. " ujar ryoga sambil menyodorkan kopi kepada tezuka.

" arigatou gozaimasu… "

Tezuka langsung meminum kopi buatan ryoga. Enak… pikir tezuka.

" jadi… ada apa kamu masih menahanku disini ? "

" …. Kamu tahukan peristiwa yang sedang dialami keluargaku sekarang ? " tanya ryoga sambil meminum kopi buatannya.

"…. Saya turut berduka cita… "

Tiba-tiba, keheningan meyelimuti kedua-nya. Tezuka kembali meminum kopinya dan ryoga melihat ryoma yang masih tertidur dengan karupin yang ikut tertidur disebelahnya. Tanpa sengaja, ryoga melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata ryoma. ' Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi… ' pikir ryoga sambil menghela napas.

" begini… aku ada permintaan untukmu.. " ujar ryoga yang telah memecah keheningan ditempat itu. " Tapi… apa kamu mau menerimanya…? "

" sepertinya aku bisa… dan kelihatannya ini menyangkut echizen. "

" … sebenarnya… bisakah kamu menjadi pangasuh chibisuke ? "

**Bersambung**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Gomenasai minna … !!**

**Aku tau ini sepertinya sangat sedikit sekali.**

**Dan pas dibagian ryoga mengajukan permintaan kepada tezuka, aku udah buntu dibagian situ.**

**Dan a****ku sedang berusaha untuk membuat lanjutan-nya**

**Reviewnya please…. **


	2. debate

Tezuka yang tengah menikmati kopi buatan ryoga langsung tersedak mendengar permintaan ryoga, akibatnya kopi yang diminum tezuka sedikit tumpah.

" uhuk !! uhuk !! a.. apa ???! "

" …. Menjadi…. pengasuh chibisuke…? "ujar ryoga mengulangi perkataannya.

" tu… tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku ?? " Tanya tezuka sambil membersihkan tumpahan kopi tadi dengan saputangannya.

" aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, … sebenarnya… aku ingin membawa chibisuke ke amerika. Tapi, mengingat tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dismp, aku tidak mungkin membawanya. "

Tezuka hanya menghela napas setelah mendengar perkataan ryoga, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir echizen, dan jika ryoga membawa echizen keamerika, itu artinya disana dia harus mempelajari pelajaran disana dari awal.

" kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kamu saja yang pindah kejepang ? " Tanya tezuka sambil memasukan saputangannya yang sudah sedikit basah kekantongnya.

" halooo… buchou, aku juga punya kehidupan kuliah diamerika. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan sekolahku kan. "

Tezuka langsung merapikan kacamatanya dan kembali meminum kopinya. " sebentar… aku ada sedikit pertanyaan. Kalau begitu, apakah nanti echizen akan tinggal denganku ? "

" tentu saja ! kamu pikir kamu benar-benar mengasuh anak ? yang hanya datang, lalu menyuapinya makan lalu menyuruhnya tidur, setelah itu pulang ?? "

" ya… ti..tidak sih… " jawab tezuka sedikit ling-lung.

" dengar, kalau chibisuke tinggal denganmu, kamu bisa menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dan mungkin…. Aku bisa menjadi kakakmu, ku-ni-mit-su.. " ujar ryoga menggoda sambil mencubit pipi tezuka. "ujar ryoga menggoda sambil mencubit pipi Tezuka.

" lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku. "

Ryoga langsung melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi tezuka." kamu masih belum berubah ya, sejak dari kapal itu. Tetap saja kaku. Kupikir kamu sudah berubah, omong-omong, kamu sudah SMAkan ? "

Tezuka hanya mengangguk saja, dan ryoga sudah menganggap kalau itu artinya 'iya'. Tezuka langsung melanjutkan meminum kopinya.

Tiba-tiba ryoga langsung teringat sesuatu " oh ya, kudengar kalau sekarang kamu tinggal sendiri."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah tezuka langsung berubah mendengar pertanyaan ryoga.

" dan chibisuke pernah memberitahuku kalau orangtuamu sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan, apa benar ? " Tanya ryoga.

Tiba-tiba, tezuka langsung membanting cangkir kopinya dengan kasar, ryoga langsung kaget melihat tezuka membanting cangkir kopi buatannya tiba-tiba.

" maaf ! saya mohon, jangan tanyakan permasalahan pribadi saya ! saya…. Sebenarnya, juga menyesal…. Kenapa saya tidak mencegah mereka pergi…. " kata tezuka sambil memasang wajah sedih.

" ma….maaf…. " ujar ryoga menyesal dan merasa perbuatannya tidak dapat dimaafkan, padahal dia juga baru mengalami hal yang sama seperti tezuka.

--------------

Setahun yang lalu, keluarga tezuka memang berniat pergi kerumah sepupunya untuk liburan. Tapi tezuka tidak dapat pergi bersama mereka karena dia harus belajar untuk ulangan besok. Akhirnya, tezuka tetap dirumah dan keluarganya pergi liburan.

Tiba-tiba, tezuka mendapat kabar kalau keluarganya meninggal akibat tabrakan hebat dengan truk yang supirnya mengantuk. Dan tezuka cukup terpukul pada saat itu.

Dia masih ingat, kecelakaan itupun juga terjadi pada saat malam tahun baru. Banyak yang ikut berduka atas kejadian yang dialaminya, tim seigaku, rikkai, hyotei, rokkaku , dan tim lainnya datang untuk berziarah kerumah tezuka, bahkan tim shitenhoji rela datang dari Osaka ketokyo untuk mendatangi pemakaman keluarga tezuka.

Sekarang dia harus menghidupi kebutuhannya dengan kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan kafe sekaligus pelatih tennis untuk pemain yang masih amatir. Kebetulan, tezuka satu SMA dengan atobe. Dan bisa dibilang dia dan atobe sudah menjadi teman akrab, awalnya atobe sudah bilang padanya bahwa dia yang akan menanggung biaya hidup tezuka dan mengajak tezuka tinggal dengannya. Tapi, ditolak oleh tezuka dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga atobe.

Dan dia tidak dapat mengira kalau echizen juga mendapat musibah seperti dirinya.

------------------

" jadi….? " Tanya ryoga tiba-tiba.

" jadi apa ? "

" apa kamu mau menerima echizen tinggal bersamamu ? " ujar ryoga sambil menambah kopi kecangkirnya. " Cuma kamu satu-satunya harapanku. "

Tezuka langsung menghela napas " tapi, kenapa kamu memilihku ? kenapa tidak orang lain saja. Lagipula, tadi banyakkan yang datang. "

" entahlah… mungkin, karena mungkin kamu mirip dengan orang tua. "

" maaf. Aku pulang saja. " kata tezuka yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

" oke ! oke ! aku hanya bercanda ! bercanda ! " ryoga langsung menarik tangan tezuka. " sebenarnya, aku memilihmu karena… kamu sepertinya sangat perhatian pada chibisuke, dan pada saat dikapal itu, kamu masih sempatnya membela dia. Makanya, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengurusnya."

Tezuka hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan ryoga.

" kumohon. Cuma kamu saja yang bisa menolongku. Kumohon. "

Tezuka langsung menghela napas dan merapikan kacamatanya ( lagi ). " baiklah, aku yang akan mengurus echizen. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**fuwah~~!! akhirnya selese juga.**

**sekarang tinggal berusaha bikin lanjutannya. ^^**


	3. new rooms, old problem

**FUAAAAA !!! akhirnya jadi juga yang bagian ke-3nya !  
**

**sempet buntu gara-gara mikirin cerita lanjutannya... Tapi, enjoy ya. Sorry, kalo ceritanya agak geje.. ^^"**

**Disclaimer :** Prince of tennis punya-nya Takeshi Konomi-sensei

**Pairing : **Pillar Pair, Imperial Pair

* * *

**New rooms, Old Problem**

" mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu, echizen. " ujar tezuka sambil membuka sebuah pintu. " lihat-lihat saja dulu, aku mau mengambil barang-barangmu dulu. "

" oke. "

setelah tezuka keluar. Ryoma langsung masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Kamarnya tidak terlalu kecil juga tidak terlalu besar. Dan disana juga sudah disediakan lemari dan kasur. Ryoma langsung melangkah kearah jendela untuk membukanya. Dibawah dia melihat tezuka mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang memindahkan barang-barangnya.

Tezuka terlihat ramah dengan orang-orang itu, padahal biasanya dia selalu memperlihatkan wajah dingin kepada orang lain. ' apa karena kecelakaan orangtuanya, dia jadi seperti itu ? ' pikir ryoma.

" Echizen !! bisa bantu aku ?? " teriak tezuka tiba-tiba dari bawah.

" oke… " jawab ryoma malas

Ryoma langsung kebawah dan membantu tezuka membawa barang-barangnya keatas. sampai diatas, dia langsung membuka barang-barangnya dan merapikannya. Tezuka-pun juga ikut membantu. Setelah merapikan semua barang-barangnya ryoma langsung membuka kandang karupin.

" tidak apakan aku membukanya ? " tanya ryoma sambil menggendong karupin.

" tidak apa. " jawab tezuka yang sedang duduk disofa.

Ryoma juga ikut duduk dan melepas karupin dari pelukannya, karena sepertinya karupin sudah gatal untuk bergerak bebas.

" buchou… "

" jangan panggil aku buchou. Sekarang aku bukan buchoumu lagi. " ujar tezuka sambil mengambil remote tv-nya dan menyalakan tv-nya.

" jadi panggil siapa ? tezuka-san ? "

" itu juga boleh. "

Ryoma hanya terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban tezuka. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat foto keluarga dan sepertinya itu adalah foto keluarga tezuka. Difoto itu, ada wanita yang menggendong seorang anak kecil berkacamata, laki-laki yang memegang bahu wanita itu dan seorang kakek.

Ryoma menduga mungkin anak kacamata itu adalah tezuka. Dan dia tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat lembut dan senang. Ryoma tidak menduga kalau dulu tezuka selucu itu tapi sekarang…. Malah terlihat dia seperti orang berumur 25 tahun padahal dia masih sma.

" kenapa echizen ? " tanya tezuka tiba-tiba.

Ryoma langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto. Takut nanti tezuka bakal marah karena melihat fotonya.

" tadi kamu melihat fotoku ? " tanya tezuka, dia sudah tahu kalau daritadi ryoma memandang fotonya.

" i.. iya. " jawab ryoma gugup.

Tezuka langsung mengelus rambut ryoma dengan lembut " tidak apa, lagipula kamu sekarang tinggal denganku-kan. Jadi tidak apa kalau kamu melihat foto itu. "

Ryoma hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba tezuka beranjak dari duduknya. " aku mau menyiapkan makan malam, kamu mandi saja dulu. "

Setelah tezuka kearah dapur. Ryoma juga beranjak dan kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil baju. Sampai dikamar mandi, ryoma langsung membuka bajunya dan menceburkan dirinya kebak. ' omong-omong… berarti selama ini setelah kematian orangtua dan kakeknya, buchou selalu sendiri. ' pikir ryoma sambil tiduran didalam bak.

' …. Kenapa buchou tidak tinggal saja dengan sepupunya ? walaupun buchou memang tidak punya saudara tapi yang pasti dia masih punya paman atau bibikan. Apa dia lebih senang sendiri ? '

' sial. Airnya hangat banget. ' ngeluh ryoma sambil menutup matanya. Dan tanpa tersadar dia langsung tertidur.

…………………………….

……………………………

……………………………

" Bodoh, aku tahu kalau kamu capek sehabis beres-beres. Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus tidur didalam bak. " ujar tezuka dingin.

Ryoma sudah terbaring didalam kamarnya, dan bisa dikatakan dia terlalu lama didalam bak dan berakibat melepuh. Untungnya, tezuka langsung menolongnya karena dia sudah terlalu lama didalam kamar mandi dan ketika dipanggil ryoma tidak keluar-keluar.

" maaf. " jawab ryoma dingin.

Tezuka hanya menghela napas melihat perlakuan ryoma yang tidak pernah berubah. Tezuka langsung menyodorkan susu dingin. " minum ini. Mungkin ini bisa mendinginkanmu. "

Ryoma langsung menghabiskan susu yang disodorkan tezuka. Dan wajahnya sudah terlihat segar karena dingin-nya ac dikamarnya dan susu yang disodorkan tezuka.

" sudah agak baikan ? " tanya tezuka.

Ryoma mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya " lumayan. " jawabnya sambil menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Tezuka langsung mengambil gelas yang ditaruh ryoma dan segera berdiri. Tiba-tiba, ryoma menarik lengan baju tezuka.

" echizen ? ada apa ? "

Ryoma menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia kelihatan gelisah. " bu… maksudku, tezuka-san. Maaf, telah merepotkanmu. "

" …… "

" …… "

Tiba-tiba, tezuka mengelus kepala ryoma. " tidak apa… lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu kalau aku yang akan menjagamu. "

Tapi, ryoma masih menunduk dan terlihat wajahnya yang gelisah . " echizen, ada apa ? " tanya tezuka yang masih penasaran karena wajah ryoma masih terlihat gelisah.

" tidak. Tidak apa… " jawabnya pelan.

Tezuka lagi-lagi menghela napas. " baiklah kalau begitu. Dengar, kalau kamu membutuhkan sesuatu. Tinggal panggil aku saja. Ok ? " ujar tezuka sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Ryoma menganguk. Sebelum tezuka menutup pintu, tiba-tiba karupin masuk. " hai karupin. " sapa tezuka kepada karupin. Karupin membalasnya dengan mengeong. Setelah, pintu sudah tertutup. Karupin naik ketempat tidur ryoma, tiba-tiba ryoma memeluk karupin dengan erat.

Terlihat air mata ryoma menetes dan air matanya jatuh kebulu karupin.

" meong ? " tanya karupin sambil menatap majikannya.

" kenapa…. Kenapa….. " tangis ryoma semakin keras dan dia semakin erat memeluk karupin.

**SMU Horikoshi**

" fuuaaahhh… " Tezuka menguap lebar sekali, dia benar-benar capek sekali karena kemaren. Dia harus merapikan barang-barang pindahan ryoma, belum lagi tiba-tiba dia mendapat telpon dari bosnya karena ada acara dikafe tempat kerjanya, dan bosnya meminta tezuka untuk menjadi pelayan diacara itu, belum lagi acaranya sampai jam 3 pagi.

" dasar, kenapa pestanya mesti sampai jam 3 sih…. " gerutu tezuka. Dalam hatinya, dia yakin pasti dia akan tertidur dikelas.

Tezuka menguap lagi untuk sekian kalinya, belum selesai menguapnya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memukulnya dari belakang dengan tas. " ADAUW !! sakit tau !! " tezuka langsung menoleh kearah belakangnya.

Dan, tezuka sudah menebak kalau yang memukulnya pasti adalah Atobe Keigo, sahabatnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Mungkin memang aneh, padahal dulu pas diSMP mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal tennis. Tapi sekarang, mereka malah menjadi sahabat.

Tezuka menghela napas sambil melihat sohibnya itu. Atobe pasti selalu memukulnya dari belakang setiap tezuka kecapean atau tertidur dari belakang. " aku tau kamu capek. Tapi, aku usahakan jangan tertidur pas jam pelajaran Matsumoto-sensei. Kamu taukan kalau dia itu galak. " ujar Atobe memperingatkan.

" ya… ya.. aku tau.. kalau aku ketiduran, kamu juga usahakan jangan memukulku dengan kamus bahasa inggrismu. Sakit tau ! " tezuka sangat teringat dengan insiden ketika dia tertidur dan atobe berusaha membangunkannya dengan kamus bahasa inggrisnya yang sangat tebal dan mengakibatkan kepalanya benjol.

Atobe hanya cengir ketika mendengarnya. " haha, seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku. Kalau kamu tidak kupukul pasti kamu akan dihadiakan banjir tugas. "

Tezuka langsung memasang muka masam kearah sahabatnya itu, Atobe hanya tertawa melihat tezuka memasang muka yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, atobe langsung berhenti tertawa dan menggantikannya dengan tatapan kasihan.

" ada apa ? " tanya tezuka.

" … tezuka, kalau kamu perlu sesuatu… jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku ya. Aku pasti membantumu. "

" …. "

" ….. "

DUAK !! sekarang malah tezuka yang gantian memukul atobe. Atobe benar-benar kaget melihat tezuka yang sekarang memukulnya dengan lumayan keras.

" APAAN SIH ?? " Teriak atobe sambil memegang kepalanya.

" dengar ya. " tezuka sambil memegang bahu atobe. " bukannya sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. "

" tunggu ! berarti kamu gak suka kalau aku menolongmu ?? "

" bukannya aku tidak suka… " Tezuka menghela napasnya dan menatap atobe dalam-dalam. " aku jelas suka kalau kamu peduli padaku, Tapi… untuk sementara, aku ingin mencoba mandiri, aku ingin menghadapi semuanya dengan kekuatanku. Tapi, atobe… "

" ? " atobe hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

" berjanjilah padaku, kalau aku membutuhkanmu untuk disampingku. Kamu harus ada disampingku. " ujar tezuka sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada atobe. Muka atobe langsung memerah dan dengan cepat atobe langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh tezuka. " haha. Mukamu merah tuh. " goda tezuka.

" berhentilah menggodaku !! " teriak atobe kesal sambil memukul tezuka dengan tasnya. Lagi-lagi, tezuka hanya tertawa melihat sikap atobe yang ling-lung. Tiba-tiba, atobe berhenti memukulnya.

" kok, berhenti ? "

" … pasti… " ujar atobe tiba-tiba.

" pasti ? " tezuka makin bingung dengan perkataan atobe.

" aku pasti akan disampingmu. Dan, kalau kamu membutuhkanku… aku berjanji, aku pasti akan disampingmu… "

Melihat atobe tersenyum kearahnya. Tezuka makin bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. " atobe…. "

Belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari depan mereka. Suara teriakan yang mereka dengar seperti suara fans-girl, dan yang membuat mereka kaget setengah mati adalah para segerombolan siswi yang lari kearah mereka. Mereka benar-benar lupa kalau dikejar fans-girl adalah tantangan yang harus dilalui sebelum masuk kelas.

" KYAAAAA !!! ATOBE-KUN !!! TEZUKA-KUN !!!!! " Suara mereka makin menjadi-jadi, karena target mereka sudah tepat didepan mata mereka.

" gawat ! kita lupa !! Tezuka, ayo !! " tanpa aba-aba, atobe langsung menarik tangan tezuka untuk menghindar dari geng fans-girl itu.

Secara tezuka masih sayang nyawa, mau tidak mau dia harus lari mengikuti atobe untuk menghindari serangan para fans-girl. Dia tidak ingin insiden ketika mereka berdua masuk sekolah, mereka langsung diserbu oleh para fans-girl dan anehnya, para fans-girl itu menyerbu mereka hanya ingin menyubit pipi, mengelus rambut tezuka dan atobe. Dan gara-gara itu, sempat mereka dibuat syok dan tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari.

Sebenarnya sih… ketika mereka tidak masuk, banyak yang menjenguk mereka. Tapi sangat disayangkan, karena yang lebih menjenguk mereka adalah cewek penggemar mereka. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, para cewek itu bukannya menanyakan kapan mereka akan sembuh, Tapi malah Kapan kita bisa kencan. Dan itu benar-benar membuat atobe dan tezuka muak.

Ok, kembali lagi.

Mereka berdua sudah benar-benar sangat membutuhkan tempat sembunyi untuk menghindar dari segerombolan para fans-girl itu. Sampai-sampai…

" tezuka !! kita sembunyi disini !! " ujar atobe yang lagi-lagi menarik tangan tezuka tanpa permisi. Atobe menariknya untuk masuk kedalam semak-semak.

Tezuka hampir terjatuh dikarenakan atobe terlalu kuat menariknya. " hei ! pelan-pelan dong !! "

" kamu mau selamat atau gak ?? "

" tapi.. hem !! " belum selesai bicara. Tiba-tiba, atobe langsung membungkam mulut tezuka dengan tangannya.

" stttt…. Diamlah.. " ujar atobe sambil menahan mulut tezuka.

Dari kejauhan sana, masih terdengar suara para siswi yang sepertinya mencari mereka. " hei, ada yang lihat ? "

" disini tidak ada. "

" coba cari tempat lain. "

" ayo ! "

Tidak berapa lama, suara langkah mereka makin menjauh dan lama-kelamaan langsung menghilang. Atobe langsung melepas tangannya yang membungkam mulut tezuka sekaligus menapas lega. Begitu juga dengan tezuka.

" haa… untung tadi kita masuk pagi-pagi… Aku gak bisa bayangkan kalau kita masuk jam biasa. Lalu, dikejar-kejar mereka… Bisa-bisa kita telat.. " ujar atobe kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya tidak gatal.

Tezuka langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ditembok. Dia benar-benar lelah gara-gara insiden tadi. " aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan kaos kaki-ku. "Dia sangat teringat ketika dia tertangkap oleh fans-girl itu dan mereka mengambil kaos kakinya tanpa melepaskan sepatunya. Bagaimana caranya mereka melakukannya ?? Apakah itu kekuatan para fans-girl !? (?)

" kamu masih mending kehilangan kaos kaki.. Lah, aku. " kata atobe lemas.

" memangnya kamu kehilangan apa ? "

Atobe menghela napas panjang. " aku bukannya kehilangan sesuatu.. Tapi… "

" tapi… ? "

" mereka langsung memotretku ketika aku hanya memakai celana panjang saja.. Bisa bayangkan ?! Mereka memotretku !! pas.. pas… pelajaran olahraga… lalu.. lalu.. mereka masuk keruang ganti cowok hanya untuk.. untuk.. memotretku… " dari gaya omong atobe, tezuka sudah mengetahui kalau menurut atobe hal itu sangat mengerikan.

Tezuka hanya bisa menghela napas dan menepuk punggung atobe. " ya.. beginilah, kalau jadi anak populer… "

" ya, kamu benar… "

Setelah itu, tezuka dan atobe langsung menghela napas bersamaan. Tiba-tiba, didepan mereka terdengar suara yang familiar bagi mereka.

" tezuka-san ? atobe-san ? "

**TBC

* * *

**

**Note : **Smu yang gw pake buat jadi smu-nya tezuka n atobe sebenarnya pernah jadi sekolahnya Shirota Yuu yang pernah jadi pemeran tezuka ditenipuri live action. :)

**So, please reviewnya minna ^^**


	4. rival, sleep

**ARGGH ! AKhirnya bisa bikin lanjutannya juga T^T**

**minggu-minggu ini bener-bener nerakanya nyelesein tugas n ulangan umum ! * siap negbakar tugas-tugas nista ***

**Tapi untungnya, bisa dilanjutin... * sujud syukur ***

**Disclaimer :** Prince of tennis punya-nya Takeshi Konomi-sensei

**Chara : **Imperial Pair, Pillar Pair, dan ada salah satu boy-band jepun yang kumasukin disini :D ayo tebak......

* * *

**Rival, sleep**

" Tezuka-san ? Atobe-san ? "

Dengan kompak, Tezuka dan Atobe langsung menatap orang yang memanggil mereka dan suaranya benar-benar familiar bagi mereka. " Ryoma ! " Tezuka benar-benar kaget melihat Ryoma yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan bingung dan anehnya ditangan kanannya dia membawa sebuah kotak. " kenapa kamu ada disekolahku ? "

" aku kesini karena kotak makan siangmu ketinggalan dimeja makan. Ini. " ujar Ryoma sambil memberikan kotak yang dipegangnya kepada tezuka. " oh ya, Tezuka-san… Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat segerombolan cewek mengejar kalian. Memangnya kalian habis berbuat apa ? " Ryoma benar-benar penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Tezuka dan Atobe dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan cewek.

Tezuka hanya garuk-garuk kepala mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Ryoma. Jujur, sebenarnya dia ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi tapi takutnya ketika ditengah cerita ada salah satu dari geng fans-girl yang akan menemukan mereka dan ryoma juga terlibat dengan acara kabur mereka. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kalau Ryoga melihat adiknya jadi babak belur begitu.

" ng… nanti saja kuceritakan. Oh ya ! Ryoma nanti… " Tezuka belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Atobe menggemgam tangannya.

" gomen… echizen.. " terdengar suara Atobe yang cukup dingin. Pemilik tangan yang dipegang Atobe hanya kaget melihat tangannya dipegang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan dulu. Ryoma yang melihat Atobe memegang tangan Tezuka entah kenapa ada rasa ingin menonjok muka Atobe sekarang juga. Tapi mengingat Atobe adalah sahabat Tezuka, dia langsung urungkan niatnya.

" sepertinya… " muka Atobe sudah menunjukan wajah menyebalkan sambil melihat jam tangannya. " sebentar lagi, aku dan tezuka harus masuk kelas sekarang. Bisa nanti saja pembicaraannya ? "

Ryoma terbelak melihat gaya bicara Atobe yang meremehkan. Dia sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menonjok muka sang mantan raja Hyotei itu, Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah Ryoma dari belakang. " HEI ! " teriak Ryoma kaget.

Ryoma benar-benar kaget melihat Tezuka yang menarik kerahnya sambil memasang wajah dingin dan tajam. Wajahnya benar-benar sama ketika mereka masih SMP. Nyali Ryoma langsung menciut melihat wajah sang mantan kapten yang sangat-sangat horror. " Echizen. Sebentar lagi, pelajaranku akan dimulai. Bisa kamu pulang. Takutnya nanti ada penjaga sekolah yang akan menyeretmu. "

" ba.. baik… " Ryoma hanya bisa menurut apa yang diperintah Tezuka, Ryoma sangat yakin kalau hati Atobe sekarang bersorak penuh kemenangan. Tanpa basa-basi, Ryoma langsung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Tezuka yang diam sambil memerhatikan punggung ryoma sedangkan Atobe hanya melipat tangannya dan sama sekali tidak menyaksikan kepergian Ryoma, bisa dikatakan raut mukanya seolah-olah menunjukan kalau dia sedang tidak suka dengan seseorang.

Setelah bayangan Ryoma menghilang, Tezuka hanya menghela napas sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut. " Atobe… dengar, aku… " Berniat untuk menegur, tiba-tiba bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Tanpa perintah, Atobe langsung menarik Tezuka untuk masuk kekelas.

" ayo, cepat kita masuk. Kamu tidak inginkan kita terlambat. " ujar Atobe dingin. Tezuka hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menarik tangannya. ' kamu masih membenci Ryoma ya… Atobe. ' pikir Tezuka pasrah.

" AARRGHH ! " Ryoma benar-benar frustasi dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Dia tidak mengira kalau Atobe akan menjadi sahabat baik Tezuka, sebenarnya… dia memang pernah dengar kalau mantan Buchounya itu satu sekolah dengan mantan raja hyotei itu. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menjadi sahabat. Kalau saja, Tezuka tidak menarik Ryoma, dia yakin pasti dia akan meninggalkan memar dimuka Atobe.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, Ryoma sudah sampai ditaman kota. Disana, taman kota terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja, sepi. Hari ini adalah hari Senin dimana semua orang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Dia baru sadar, kalau hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak sekolah, Ryoma disuruh Ryoga untuk tidak sekolah dulu dalam seminggu untuk menghilagkan depresi sekaligus ketakutannya ketika orang tua dan sepupunya meninggal.

Sepi.

Ya… Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi, sepupu dan ibunya yang membuat sarapan ala amerika dan ayahnya yang selalu mengganggunya dan menantangnya bermain tennis. Satu-satunya keluarga yang masuh tersisa adalah Karupin dan kakak tirinya, Ryoga. Itupun juga, Ryoga tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya, Karena Ryoga masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya diamerika.

Dengan lemas, Ryoma melanjutkan perjalannya. Dia ingin pulang. Dia ingin segera memeluk Karupin, dia berharap pelukan hangat dari kucing kesayangannya dapat menghilangkan depresi. Dan mungkin, dia bisa minta maaf kepada Tezuka karena hampir memukul 'sahabat'-nya itu.

" aku mau pulang…. " hanya permintaan itu yang terlintas dipikirannya.

**Jam 12 siang , SMU Horikoshi**

Tezuka benar-benar langsung ambruk ditempat tidur UKS. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk bisa tidur pulas. Dijam pelajaran tadi, Dia benar-benar harus menahannya ngantuknya dipelajaran Matsumoto-sensei. Bahkan beberapa kali, dia kena pukulan surprise dari Atobe dari belakang karena dia hampir menutup matanya.

" pokoknya hari ini aku mau tidur dulu… " erang Tezuka sambil membuka sepatunya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Setelah, melepaskan sepatunya. Tezuka langsung membanting kepalanya diatas bantal. " nyaman… " Ujar Tezuka sambil menggeliat diatas tempat tidur.

Belum sempat menutup matanya, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu UKS. " loh, Tezuka-kun ? "

Tezuka langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap orang yang baru saja membuka pintu. " Ohno-sensei... gomen, aku mau istirahat sebentar disini, aku capek sekali.. " Ujarnya sambil memasang wajah lelah. Dan tentunya, wajah yang diperlihatkan Tezuka bukan akting tapi melainkan dia benar-benar capek.

Orang yang baru saja dipanggil Ohno-sensei oleh Tezuka langsung membalas per-ijinan Tezuka dengan senyum. " boleh saja, tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan vitamin untukmu. "

" arigatou... "

Tanpa membalas perkataan terima kasih darinya. Ohno langsung mengambil pil kuning didalam lemari yang dekat dengan meja pengawas. Tidak lupa juga diambilkannya minuman hangat untuk Tezuka. " ini... " ujar Ohno sambil menyodorkan minuman dan vitamin tidak lupa juga dengan memasang wajah ramah diantara para sensei lainnya. Memang tidak heran kenapa dia bisa begitu populer diakibatkan keramahannya dan senyumnya yang bisa dibilang imut. Tapi sayangnya wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, apa jangan-jangan dia selalu bergadang setiap malam ?

Dengan senang hati, Tezuka mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Ohno. Dan segera meminumnya. Setelah, semua vitaminnya sudah dilahap habis, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Tezuka sudah membantingkan kepalanya dibantal. Matanya sudah berat dan tidak sabar untuk menutup.

" Tezuka-kun ? "

" ng ? "

Ohno menelan ludah. " sensei ada urusan. Apa tidak apa-apa kamu ditinggal sendiri ? " Tanya Ohno khawatir.

Tezuka tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ohno-sensei. Dia senang kalau ada yang memerhatikan dirinya selain Atobe. " tidak apa... "

" baiklah. Selamat istirahat, Tezuka-kun... " Suara bantingan kecil sedikit terdengar ditelinga Tezuka. Ini menandakan kalau sensei-nya sudah pergi. Tidak berapa lama, suara ruang UKS terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dan korden yang bergerak karena angin yang lolos dari jendela yang terbuka.

* * *

" bosan.... "

Ryoma menjulurkan kakinya diatas meja ruang keluarga Tezuka. Untung dia menetapkan kakinya disaat Tezuka tidak ada. Kalaupun pemilik rumah itu ada, pasti Ryoma sudah dipukul olehnya karena tidak sopan.

Aktifitas yang sekarang dilakukan Ryoma hanya menonton tv dan mengerjai Karupin dengan mainan bulunya. Tv-pun juga tidak bisa menghiburnya gara-gara jam segini adalah jamnya tv menyiarkan berita gosip dan kriminal.

Ryoma akhirnya menetapkan untuk bengong dan mengerjai karupin untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Baru saja, ingin mengambil remote untuk mencari acara lain tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan.

"...... pasti salesman. " pikir ryoma malas. " biarkan saja, paling kalau dibiarkan dia pergi. "

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

" ......... "

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

" ....... sebentar lagi dia juga pergi. "

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

TING-TONG-TING-TONG !

" BAIK ! BAIK ! KAMU MENANG ! " Teriak Ryoma kesal dan langsung melompat dari sofa Tezuka. Saking kesalnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau tadi Karupin duduk dipangkuannya dan sekarang dia sudah terlempar dari paha Ryoma.

Dengan kesal, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan tentu saja tatapan matanya benar-benar marah dan habis kesabaran. " Maaf ! kami... " Balum saja menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba mata Ryoma yang awalnya kesal langsung berubah dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya siapa yang baru saja menekan bel rumah mantan Buchounya.

" Shi... Shiraishi-san.... "

**TBC

* * *

**

**oh ya, akhir-akhir ini gw ada yang ngerasa salah ama penulisan gw.. kalo ada yang salah dalam penulisan. Tolong kasih tau ya :)**

**Jaaa~ review please...**


End file.
